


Gaming with Chocoboys

by Zerabeth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I dont remember how to tag, One Shot, Playing video games, Reader-Insert, just friends hanging out, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerabeth/pseuds/Zerabeth
Summary: Just a regular day of gaming with your two favorite boys.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Gaming with Chocoboys

Everyday you would eat lunch with Prompto and Noctis, and today was like any other day. The two boys would always steal your snacks no matter what you did so you've taken to bringing more than you usually would. Sometimes you marveled at just how much food the two could put away while staying so thin. Of course the combat training probably contributed to it, but the two ate more sugar a day than nearly half the school combined.

You were sitting beside the boys, browsing social media and listening to music while they raided your snack supply. It was only a moment before your earphones were removed from your ears. You looked up from your phone to Prompto.

“What is it?” You asked, realizing both the boys were looking at you.

“Well, if you were paying attention, you would know you were invited to play video games at my place,” Prompto explained, sitting on top of the table you were using and stealing a bag of chips that Noct had been eating. You looked down at your phone in thought for a moment before looking back to Prompto.

“I have nothing better to do,” You said, stealing the bag of chips from Prompto as Noctis went to reach for them.

“Give those back,” Noctis grumbled, trying to grab the bag as you continuously stretched out your arm to keep them from him.

“They're my chips, Noct yours.” You childishly stuck your tongue out at the prince as he failed to get the bag again.

“That was terrible,” Noctis said while Prompto laughed. You couldn't help but smile from making Prompto laugh, since you considered it a personal victory whenever you made either of the boys do so. A bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

“I don't know, I thought it was pretty good, to be honest,” You said sarcastically just as Noctis finally got the bag. “Hey!” Noctis was already on the other side of the room and halfway through the door before you could get the bag back.

“I'll see you after school!” Prompto said with a smile, waving as he left to follow after Noctis. You waved back with a shout of confirmation.

You caught up with the boys outside their classroom. Noctis was rubbing his eyes while Prompto was holding their bags.

“Did you fall asleep again, Luci?” You asked with a knowing smile. Noctis grumbled in response.

“When does he not fall asleep?” Prompto laughed.

“That's a good point.” Noctis pushed your shoulder and you pushed back. “Be nice, Luci. I promise no one will wake you up from your next nap.” Just the word seemed to make Noct tired as he promptly yawned. “How can you sleep so much, highness?” 

“Who knows?” Prompto asked half playfully and half seriously. You shrugged in response on Noctis’ behalf as he ignored his blond friend.

With an armful of snacks, the three of you ended up in Prompto’s room. You sat on the bed next to Noct who seemed to finally be waking up while Prompto set up the game. He only had two controllers so you guys decided to use the universal rule, “whoever dies first trades controllers”.

“A racing game? It's like you want to lose,” You said in a song song voice.

“Don't be so sure of yourself,” Noctis said, quick to take the controller offered to him.

“I'll play winner!” Prompto said with a grin as he settled between you and Noct, handing you the other controller. You gratefully took it before flashing a smile at Noct.

“Prepare to be destroyed,  _ your highness _ .” With that, a very intense and loud grand prix was played between you and Prince Naps. A fearsome competition of four races on different maps increasing in difficulty. By fearsome you really only mean an endless slur of childish insults and trying to sabotage one another.

You ended up winning two of the races and you and Noct ended up having a tiebreaker round where you won at the last second, passing Noct just before reaching the finish line.

“Haha! My win! I told you you couldn't beat me!” You stuck your tongue out at Noct and the dark haired Prince pushed you over the side of the bed in retaliation. You gasped and quickly got up to basically tackle Noctis. “Sore loser!” You briefly saw some flashes in the corner of your eye and looked to see Prompto smiling with his camera in his hands.

“Hey, I'm not about to miss a chance for a photo,” Prompto said in response to your look of exasperation while Noctis pushed you off of him.

“Just pick up the controller so I can destroy you, Chocoboy.” 

You were eating your words five minutes later when Prompto completely destroyed you in four races. You shoved your controller in the smug face of Noctis and decided to snack away your loss. It sure wasn't healthy but if your defense lessons were good for anything, it was as an excuse to eat as much junk as you wanted.

You ended up paying attention to the boys when they started shouting at each other, both of them fighting for first place. You want to say the prince won back his dignity, you'd like to.

“Looks like today is Noct your day, Noctis.” Was what you said instead, shoving an entire handful of chips in your mouth.

“Shut up, that's still terrible,” Noctis grumbled, throwing the controller back at you.

“I think it's funny, don't you Prom?” You asked jokingly, grinning as Noctis stole the bag of chips from you.

“You're getting crumbs all over my bed,” Prompto pointed out instead of responding. You shrugged and grabbed the controller.

“Better crumbs than something else.” Noctis raised an eyebrow at your comment before realization dawned and you laughed. “Okay, that sounds bad now that I think about it but, I didn't mean it like that!”

“Then why mention it?!” Prompto cried, practically face planting onto his bed.

“Oh my goodness gracious, Prompto, are you blushing? Noctis, he was blushing.” You caught Noctis’ smile as you poked Prompto’s head.

“I wasn't!” Prompto vehemently denied your accusation, jumping up to sit on his knees.

“Oh, you totally were. You can't lie to me,” You said in and singsong voice. “For someone who tries to flirt with practically every single girl he sees, you got really red at the mention of a dirty thought, chocoboy. Look, there's still red on your cheeks.” You poked Prompto’s freckled cheek with a grin.

“Stop it,” Prompto pouted, pushing your hand away.

“Never,” You drawled, proceeding to poke the blond an innumerable number of times.

“Stop!” Prompto grabbed your wrist and you went to poke him with your other hand, which prompted him to grab that hand as well. Then you tried to poke him with a toe and ended up with Prompto essentially trapping you between him and the bed. It only took a moment for you to realize the position you were in and a cough from nearby to fully comprehend how compromising it was.

“Uhm..” You decided to look directly away from Prompto as much as you could. 

“Should I leave?” Noctis asked, you could hear the grin in his voice. Prompto took a minute longer to realize what was going on after Noctis’ comment, rapidly becoming a blushing mess.

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Prompto said rapidly, getting off of you and moving to the other side of the bed faster than you thought possible. You coughed to try to diffuse the situation.

“Uh, why don't we find another game?”


End file.
